Rivalidad vs Amor
by kaede-sama2001
Summary: Una tonta rivalidad sin sentido les lleva a cometer una locura. Apostar en cosas de sexo, SI! a que yo me acuesto primero con una chica del gremio antes que tu... JUVIA... LUCY... te equivocaste conmigo pero aquí se termina..? ... porfa porfa lean siii denle la oportunidad les hará reír, y tendrá romance y todo eso.. Va a tener NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Rivalidad vs Amor **

-Te voy a quemar el cerebro congelado que tienes ojos caídos- dijo el peli rosa lanzándose para atacar al mago de hielo, quien lo recibió con un certero puñetazo en el rostro, siendo contraatacado por un puño cubierto de fuego del Dragneel que dio a parar en su abdomen, con un poco de dificultad para respirar creó un martillo de hielo que aplasto al mago de fuego, que lo derritió en cuestión de segundos, siguieron con la pelea sin razón más que una rivalidad sin sentido, hasta que el pelinegro noto algo raro en la batalla que libraban en ese momento.

- no notas algo raro Natsu- dijo golpeándolo de nuevo en el rostro al dragón slayer de fuego.

-ahora que lo mencionas si- contesto el Dragneel, agarrando de los pelos al Fullbuster y golpeándolo contra la pared

-sus peleas se vuelven aburridas- con lo dicho un rubio llamo la atención de ambos magos que se encontraban luchando. El pelinegro zafándose del agarre del hijo de igneel con una patada en las partes nobles del peli rosa, dirigió su gris mirada al Drayer, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio, sin preocupación alguna acerca del Dragneel que se encontraba en el suelo murmurando cosas como _me quedare sin hijos _se acerco a la mesa en donde se encontraba el mago de rayo.

- ¿a qué te refieres Laxus?- dijo quitándose ya el molesto pantalón, y sentándose frente al rubio.

- si Gray, aburridas, siempre es lo mismo, si no ganas tu, gana Natsu, se vuelven...- mirando con fastidio, y buscando la palabra correcta dijo.- rutinarias..- con fastidio dio un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

Natsu quien ya se había levantado del suelo se paro junto a un "ofendido" Gray que también al escuchar las palabras del rubio se levanto del asiento, ambos se miraron confundidos por lo dicho. ¿Cómo que aburridas? Nuestras peleas nunca serán aburridas, además yo siempre gano ¿Quién se podría cansar de verme ganar? Pensó Natsu con altanería buscando una solución al problema.

- Y que se supone que tengamos que hacer para divertirte- dijo el ice make mirando al rubio con un toque de desafío en sus palabras.

- no Gray, te equivocas, no necesito que me diviertan con su tonta rivalidad, es sino para que cambien sus apuestas, llévenla más al extremo.- ambos magos tanto el de fuego como hielo lo observaban confundidos.- **jueguen con fuego**

- Laxus es obvio que yo ganaría- dijo el peli rosa observando al rubio que a su vez miraba a Gray quien estaba muy pensativo.

-no habla de ese fuego Natsu.-con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta el sentido de la conversación el pelinegro giro su mirada al rubio -¿Qué clase?

- **juegos sexuales**- dicho esto tanto el pelinegro como el peli rosa miraron al Drayer sorprendidos, con los ojos y boca más que abiertos.

- espera estás diciendo que apostemos, quien gana en cosas de _sexo_- dijo el peli rosa susurrando lo ultimo como si fuera un tabú.

-ustedes eligen, yo solo les di una idea, para que no se aburran con eso de "quien gana más dinero en las misiones" o cosas parecidas- mira al pelinegro que se encontraba muy pensativo o imaginativo.

Pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro, Natsu guio al Fullbuster a las puertas del gremio quien durante todo el camino no emitió palabra alguna solo se dignaba a observar un punto fijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Oye no crees en serio, que nuestras peleas son aburridas- hablo el Fullbuster aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿estás tratando de decirme que quieres aceptar la propuesta de Laxus?- hablo el Dragneel, también con un pequeño sonrojo sin mirar al Fullbuster.

Tratando de sonar lo más normal posible –solo decía- y de esta forma se separo del Dragneel para dirigirse fuera del gremio.

- esta bien acepto el trato- dijo el peli rosa alcanzando al pelinegro, con una sonrisa en sus labios –apuesto a que yo me acuesto con una mujer del gremio en una semana antes que tu- dicho esto estrecharon manos cerrando la apuesta.

Con la apuesta en pie tanto el Fullbuster como el Dragneel se alejaban hacia la salida del gremio, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera salir, Natsu lo detuvo parándose frente a él, dándole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que tiro al pelinegro al suelo con las manos en la zona afectada, miro al peli rosa con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por el dolor, el Dragneel se despidió pronunciando un _me vengue _y salió fuera del gremio con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

A lo lejos una peliblanca observaba todo lo ocurrido, una vez que ambos chicos hayan salido del gremio lanzo una mirada llena de reproche al Dreyar quien al notarlo solo le hizo un guiño para luego sonreír con victoria. Que estarás tramando ahora Laxus pensó Mirajane al ver salir al rubio con soberbia.

**Gray pov**

Patético se sentía patético como demonios pudo terminar aceptando esa tonta apuesta, aunque su vida sexual ya había comenzado hace unos años atrás 1- no tenía suficiente experiencia y 2- una chica del gremio significaba algo así como acostarse con una de sus hermanas, el no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera se imaginaba.

Pero la apuesta ya estaba en pie y tenía que ganar a como dé lugar, no podía perder por algo en lo que él ya estaba adelantado de por sí, ¿pero como lo haría?

Ya se utilizare a cana de todas formas ella no se acordara de nada al día siguiente

_Luego en una imagen se podía ver a cana encima de un muy, muy borracho Gray que con solo el aliento de esta había terminado ebrio._

_Oye despierta oye, demonios no te puedes poner ebrio sin consumir alcohol, de todas formas ni creas que me quedare con las ganas ME ESCUCHASTE. Gritaba a un Gray muy adormilado por los efectos del alcohol, acto seguido es violado por la peli marrón._

¡No! Definitivamente no, no quería ser violado por cana que ocurriría si terminara embarazado, mejor otra.

¿Qué hay de Erza?

_En la imagen esta vez se observaba una pelirroja encima de un pelinegro amenazándolo con cientos de espadas._

_Mas rápido, es una orden, mas rápido decía apuntándolo más de cerca con las espadas mientras el mago de hielo sudaba más frio que su propia magia._

Ni en broma, lo que quería era sexo no una castración o la muerte. Trago saliva, demonios ya no se me ocurre nad... JUVIA claro esa pequeña maga de tez tan blanca como la hoja, con sus ondulas cabellos de un color cielo, ojos tan hermosos como el mar, con esas envidiables curvas y la mejor de todas aquellas curvas su sonrisa la más hermosa y pura de todas... espera, espera, espera en que estaba pensando no podía aprovecharse de la pobre maga sabiendo que siente algo por él, pero era su única oportunidad no tenia de otra. Mañana mismo comenzaría la misión acostarse con Juvia y que nadie se entere, mucho menos ella.

**Lucy pov**

Desde que había salido del gremio Natsu no ha dejado de perseguirme que se cree que no lo veo, que estará tramando esta vez, es raro que Happy no esté con él, quizás es uno de sus tontos juegos de nuevo. Absorta en sus pensamientos tropezó con su taco del zapato, cuando estaba a punto de caer al agua cuando alguien me sostiene de mi brazo levantándome de nuevo.

_Bueno holaaaaaa... primeramente esta historia ya la tenía hace mucho tiempo como unos 3 meses atrás, ya está terminado solo que por cuestiones tecnológicas como el que estaba descompuesta la netbook no la pude levantar... pero aquí les traigo ojala les guste, esta la actualizare más rápido que Anime and Sex porque como ya dije esta está terminada..._

_Desde muchas gracias y me pondría muy muy feliz si dejaran reviews por faaaaaa..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok antes de comenzar todo esto, lo siento tanto en serio la verdad es que no pude rescatar la historia de la antigua maquina, así que decidí hacerla de nuevo. Así que aquí estoy. Sera algo así como rivalidad vs amor 2.0.

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima** (que por cierto todavía no me dice quién demonios es Silver).

**Rivalidad vs amor**

**Cap. II**

-oye te encuentras bien-

- Natsu... Gracias por haberme ayudado- agradecía algo sorprendida la rubia a nuestro peli rosa favorito, él con su típica sonrisa que deja sin aliento. Cuando Natsu la bajo al suelo ella no pudo mantenerse en pie, ya que había sufrido una lesión en su tobillo al resbalar de esa forma. Natsu la levanto como si de unos recién casados se trataran e ingreso a la casa de Lucy dándole una ligera patada a su puerta.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el Dragneel una vez que la haya bajado en la comodidad del sofá.

- mmmm creo que me torcí el tobillo- respondió con una mueva de dolor.

- te hare un masaje- dijo el Dragneel bajándose a la altura de la pierna de Lucy, lentamente fue masajeando la zona afectada, no iba a negar que lo hacía bastante bien. Sus manos ásperas masajeando la suavidad de su piel, los irresistibles labios de la rubia emitieron un sonoro suspiro por aquello, reacción que no paso desapercibido por Natsu, con manos hábiles y rápidas el Dragneel fue subiendo, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia tomándola totalmente desprevenida, como una vez su madre le había enseñado a defenderse de los hombres que se querían aprovechar de su belleza, le dio una patada en el punto blanco dejando al pobre chico en el suelo – es la segunda vez- sollozo el peli rosa

-te volverá a pasar si te vuelves a hacer del listo... baka- grito Lucy cojeando hasta el baño para luego encerrarse allí, dejando solo al dragon slayer de fuego llorando por su ya perdido amigo.

Divagando en su futura boda con su amado, Juvia caminaba por las transitadas calles de Magnolia. El día de hoy decidió vestir de una forma diferente por dos simples razones 1. Ese día hacia un calor infernal que ni el mismísimo amo del fuego podría aguantar y 2. Sus amigas del gremio le habían dado un consejo que era el de usar ropa un tanto más sexy para poder ganarse la mirada de su queridísimo Gray-sama. Y así lo hizo vestía un delicado vestido sin mangas que le llegaba sobre las rodillas de un bello color blanco que demostraba la pureza y la paz que emitía la chica. No tenía un rumbo fijo, siguió caminando hasta que tuvo que sentarse a refrescarse en una de las bancas del pequeño parque cuando de repente Natsu paso por allí con pasos lentos y pesados, sujetando su amiguito como si fuera a caerse eso le preocupo un poco a Juvia ya que pensó que se había metido en una pelea de nuevo, en la cual salió bastante herido. Se acerco a él – Natsu-san ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Juvia... Juvia... JUVIA- de pronto el foquito de Natsu se le había encendido, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, tenía un plan, sabía que Gray no se atrevería a meter con nadie más que con su "amor" en secreto lo sabía porque lo había escuchado cuando dormía, como susurraba el nombre de la maga. Así que debía alejar a la maga lo más posible hasta que el arregle sus diferencias con la rubia de esa forma no podría ganar la apuesta –si mira ya estoy perfectamente- dijo el peli rosa mientras danzaba un baile bastante desequilibrado y raro – oye estaba pensando-

-Natsu-san seguro que se encuentra bien, es muy raro que usted piense-

- no me ofendes. De todas formas ¿no crees que los lazos en Fairy tail se están perdiendo?- pregunto el Dragneel.

-ahora que lo menciona si- contesto una horrorizada Juvia.

-pienso que una misión entre todos resolvería los problemas- afirmo mientras observaba de reojo a la peli azul y cómo reaccionaba ante su propuesta.

- Natsu-san tiene toda la razón, Juvia lo apoyara en lo que usted necesite para mejorar los lazos en el gremio- dijo la peli azul con estrellitas en los ojos por el hecho de hacer algo bueno por Fairy Tail.

- entonces ve por Lucy yo reclutare a las demás- ordeno Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba seguro de que el ganaría la apuesta.

Lo había pensado ya mucho, pero por fin se le ocurrió el mejor plan para ganar la condenada apuesta. Elegiría una misión de dos miembros le pediría a Juvia que lo acompañara en secreto, se hospedarían en un hotel la pondría ebria y listo, se que era sucio y sonaba poco hombre pero no se le ocurría otra forma, después todo al día siguiente tal vez ni siquiera iba a recordar lo ocurrido así que nadie saldría lastimado ¿no?.

Llego al gremio este se encontraba raro muy raro algo le faltaba pero él no sabía exactamente qué.

- oi Mira ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Hay algo muy raro aquí- dijo el pelinegro observando todo el gremio tratando de descifrar el incognito.

-me sorprende lo observador que era Gray, por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay ni una sola mujer aparte de mi en el gremio- contesto Mirajane con sarcasmo.

Demonios tenía razón y también sabia quien estaba detrás de esto, ¡oh! Natsu siempre jugando sucio -¿quien fue?- pregunto a la peliblanca

-Natsu, dijo que era para reconstruir los lazos de Fairy tail- contesto la mayor de los Strauss, Gray le lanzo una mirada "provocativa" a la peliblanca – ni se te ocurra que yo no tengo nada que ver en tus apuestas tontas- dijo comprendiendo que era lo que el mago de hielo quería.

Se había alejado de allí ya que a la peliblanca empezó a rodearla un aura oscura que lo ponía un tanto nervioso, sabía que ella podría a ser igual o peor que la Titania si lo deseaba, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al pensar lo que le podría ocurrir, nunca olvidaría el día en que recibió la amenaza más grande en su vida de parte de ella "_has que Juvia deje de llorar si no quieres ver el interior de tu cuerpo por la parte de atrás" _claro escalofriante.

Aunque volviendo al tema, que demonios iba a hacer ahora, el idiota había tirado al retrete su grandioso plan. Solo le quedaba una sola cosa **seguirlos **podía hacerlo solo debía saber en donde era la misión.

-Crocus, un bosque encantando en crocus- dijo el creador de la apuesta; Laxus Dreyar.

Gray lo miro con un claro signo de gratitud en sus gestos, cuando se decidió en salir para ponerle un alto al plan del peli rosa.

- ¿Dónde rayos está Levi, eeehhh quiero decir las chicas? Si todas las chicas del gremio- dijo Gajeel Redfox quien obviamente se había confesado y había recibido todas las miradas del sexo masculino del gremio.

-Natsu- se escucho a lo lejos de un remitente desconocido y sin importancia.

- ¿qué demonios?- dijo Gajeel.

- ¿quieres acompañarme? Iré a buscar al flamitas algo no me huele muy bien de todo esto- dijo el Fullbuster intentando convencer al Redfox de que lo acompañara ya que con su compañía tendría más oportunidades para que Natsu no tocara a Juvia y a las demás.

- sí, pero que quede claro que lo hago porque no me quiero quedar aburrido, no por las mujeres- Gray hizo una mueva desinteresada y fueron rumbo a Crocus.

Esto fue todo por ahora, intentare actualizarlo pronto.

Gracias antes que todo. Dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews.

Sayonara. Ojala y les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a

Bakuinu

Cotzapaula

Tsukiko

Catalovegood y

GabyBernalDiana. Sin su insistencia no lo habría actualizado.

Gracias por apoyarme. Ojala les guste, recuerden recién comienza.


End file.
